YuGiOh Warrior of Darkness and Light
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Summary inside. First one, be easy with me.


**YuGiOh**

**Warrior of Darkness and Light**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh If I did, we will have the original back and badder than ever **

* * *

OK, you are Stephanie Moto, Yugi's twin sister. You look like Yugi, duh. You have the same hair, only down and the same violet eyes. You're taller than him, hee hee, and you use a Spellcaster deck. You have the Millennium Locket and a Yami. The Millennium Locket has the power of healing, going into people's minds, and of walking into people's dreams. Your Yami is the Pharaoh's twin sister. You best friend, Rose, has light purple hair and black eyes. She has a Red-Eyes deck. All right, time for the story! BTW, this takes place from the gang goes to Duelist Kingdom.

Turns in duels will have spaces in-between them.

"Steph!Hey Steph wake up!" I rose up sluggishly from my bed. I rubbed my eyes to see my brother already putting on his blue jacket. "Finally, come on, we need to go to school" he said. "Ahhh" I said. I so didn't want to go. Yugi smiled. He was a short guy, he had tri-colored hair and violet just like me. "Wait a sec Yugi" I told him. "OK" he said, getting my clothes. I chose the blue jacket and pants, I hated the girl's uniform. "Yugi! I said to wait" I said, laughing a bit. Finally, I put on my ruby earrings and my Millennium Locket. I sighed. My Millennium Locket and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle were said to be from ancient Egypt. Well, the ancient Egyptians had style. It was also said that they were twin items. I didn't know what that meant, but I hoped it was a good thing. I got my deck and put it in my silver belt and ran out. I stopped for a sec. Well, sometimes when I'm dueling, I can feel a presence helping me. Yeah, I'm a weirdo. "Be good today Stephanie" I heard Yugi yell as I ran out the door. I rolled my violet eyes. Me good? Never. "Hey Steph!" a voice called out. Oh crap. I stopped to glance over my shoulder to see Rose running to me. "What Rose?" I ask her. "Do you have my Red-Eyes?" she asked. I grinned. "Of course I have it you nimrod!" I tell her. I quickly got it out of my pocket and give it to her. Rose sighed happily. "Thank God you have it" she said. "Whatever" I said, pulling out my Ipod. I put on 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence. "So, where is Yugi?" Rose asked. "I dunno, he left in a hurry" I told her. We finally came to school. "See you in lunch" Rose said before leaving. "Bye" I said. I sighed. " You OK Steph?" a voice asked. I turned around to see good old Joey Wheeler. He was a tall blondie with dark brown eyes. He was a jokester, but he has a good heart. I have to say it, he was cute. "Yeah, I'm fine" I told him. "Come on, we have to go to class" Joey said. He started to run off but I stopped him. "Hey, later can we duel before we go to Duelist Kingdom?" I asked. Joey smiled. "Sure, and I'm gonna to beat you!" he said cockily. I rolled my eyes. "Sure you will Joey, sure you will" I murmured, grinning and taking off. "Hey! What's _that _suppose to mean?" Joey yelled, running after me.

I walk back home slowly. I already have a plan to beat Joey. "I'm home" I said, walking into the game shop. Yugi and Joey came from the back. "Steph! Are you ready for me to beat you?" Joey said grinning. Me and Yugi rolled our eyes. "Ready" I said. The boys to me to the living room. I sat down on the crouch, while Joey chose a chair. I took out my deck. "I'll go first" I said.

My first five cards were Dark Magician Girl, Gemini Elf, Pot of Greed, and Mirror Force. I drew a card, Harpie Queen. "OK, I play Pot of Greed to get two cards." They were Magic Cylinder and Change of Heart. "And now I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode! (ATK 2000 DEF 1700). And I place two cards facedown, that will do." I put Magic Cylinder and Mirror Force down.

"OK, my turn!" Joey said. "Now I play Battle Warrior (ATK 700 DEF 1000) in attack mode!" he said. I rolled my eyes. How dumb. "Now attack!" he yelled. I shoked my head. "Joey, Dark Magician Girl has 2000 attack points, Battle Warrior only has 700. Who do you think is going to win?" I said. "Oh no" Joey said, (Lifepoints 700)."Grr, I place one card face down and change Battle Warrior in defense mode, that will do it."

"Finally" I said. I drew a card, Mage Power. I smiled. "OK, I Gemini Elf in attack mode (ATK 1900 DEF 900). Now I attack your Battle Warrior with her." "Oh no" Joey said. "Come on Joey, you can still win" Yugi said. "I don't think so Yugi. Now I play Mage Power. It gives 500 attack and defense points for every trap and spell card I have on the my side and I have two. That gives Dark Magician Girl 1000 extra points. I win" I said. 'Drat" Joey said under his breathe. "Joey, its OK, you'll win your duels in Duelist Kingdom" I said. "She's right Joey" Yugi said. Joey looked up. I rose from the crouch and gave him my hand. "Joey, you will go far as a duelist, I'm sure about that" I said. God, I sound like Yugi. Joey cracked a silly little grin. "Thanks Steph, you're a great as a duelist as your twin" Joey said and took my hand. "Oh, guys, we need to go. The boat to Duelist Kingdom will leave without us" Yugi said. "He's right" Joey said. I rolled my eyes for like the million's time. "So what are we waiting for? A taxi?" I said and the three of us ran off to the pier.

Sorry if Steph was a little Mary-Sueish. I'm new at the YuGiOh fan fiction.

Sooooooooo, I left a cliff-hanger huh?! AHHHHH! *Runs from knifes and other stuff throwed at me* What the heck?! Sorry!

The next chapter Tea, Tristan, Ryou and the Yamis (Yugi's and Steph's) and other characters appear.

Hope you liked it. I will leave you with something from YuGiOh the abridged series.

**"Screw the rules, I have money!**" FTW


End file.
